


New Expectations

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's first New Year with the Doctor doesn't even come close to playing out as she imagined it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting fics from tumblr to complete collections

Being honest, Rose did dream up her perfect New Years celebration. It’d be just her and the Doctor (sorry Jack), on an abandoned planet with navy blue skies instead of black. The stars would shimmer as fireworks reached for them. The bursting lights would sparkle in the Doctor’s striking sea blue eyes as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear and brush the gentlest of kisses across her lips. She’d whisper something back before pulling him into the hottest kiss the 900 year old Time Lord would ever have. 

That is not even remotely close to how Rose’s first New Year with the Doctor ended up playing out.

“Sorry for this, really I am,” the Doctor shrugged and paced their cell. He peered out the window and hummed approval. “Least we’ve got a nice view of the ocean from here.” 

Rose groaned and slid down the stone wall to the floor. “Seems like our luck lately. We just got arrested two trips ago on that floating market. Nice and peaceful my arse.” 

“I’m not the one who nicked those earrings. Couldn’t help yourself, could you, Rose?” 

The Doctor whirled on his heel. She wanted to wipe that sarcastic beaming grin right off his face. 

“And I _told_  you I didn’t take it! Somebody put it there! They had those monkeys…” 

“Don’t go blaming this on innocent monkeys, Rose Tyler.”

Rose stood up in a huff and met the Doctor at eye level. Well, almost at eye level. She crossed her arms. She could look plenty cross and intimidating, mind you. “You’re only saying that because the one offered you a banana.”

“They were nice!” 

“Oi! Lovebirds! Keep it down will ya?! While you’re quarrelin’ the rest of us are tryin’ to sleep!” 

The Doctor kept his cool. “Well then there’s no need to shout, now is there?” The man fumed, and the Doctor waggled his finger at him. “Ah ah ah, like you said. People trying to sleep. You keep it down, we’ll keep it down, fair enough?”

He snorted and settled back down. He reminded Rose of a rhinoceros without the horns or the cute face. 

The Doctor settled against the wall and gestured at Rose to join him. If he had a plan it needed time. Or he needed time to devise a plan. “As I said before. Sorry for this. This isn’t how I’d have planned our New Year’s.”

“Is it New Year’s? Guess my timing’s off again.” 

“In about a minute, actually. Happy New Year, Rose Tyler!” 

This smile was much softer, full of warmth and glee. They were locked up in a 50 story tower on an island in the middle of the biggest ocean she’d ever seen. But the Doctor didn’t have a care in the world. Rose wasn’t exactly careless herself, but her trust in him allowed her to relax a little sometimes. The mere fact that they were quarreling about how they got locked up in prison the last time spoke to this so well, she thought as she beamed right back at him. 

“I didn’t know you’d take the time out for silly human rituals like New Year’s.” 

“Oh I _love_  the fireworks! So many cultures on so many planets celebrate a new cycle or rebirth in some capacity. That’s not unique to humans. But you lot? You lot learn to play with fire and for once you don’t kill each other with it! You make art of it, for whole crowds to see and kiss under. It’s fantastic.”

“No fireworks here.”

It was much harder to picture Rose’s perfect New Year’s in a dingy old prison cell scrunched up together with a bunch of people she didn’t know like a pack of sardines. The floor was covered in mud, and sickly brown colored water was leaking in from one of the inner walls. She didn’t care to think about where it was coming from. Rose scooted up closer to the Doctor, hip to hip. He wrapped his arm about her and opened up his jacket to wrap around the both of them. 

“Close your eyes and you can see them.”

“How much time have we got?” she whispered once she’d obliged.

“Seven seconds.” 

“Still can’t see any fireworks.”

She could smell his crisp cologne as he leaned in closer, pulling her in by her shoulder. “Could make our own.” 

“What do you -”

He whispered “Happy New Year, Rose Tyler,” before bringing his lips to hers. Okay, so he was right. They could make fireworks. Really good fireworks.


End file.
